Life is Good
by angelkissesfromcas
Summary: Dan and Castiel domestic fluff. Children and cuteness.


"Honey, I'm home," Dean called from the door. Castiel rolled his eyes from the kitchen where he was fixing dinner for his husband and two children. His seven year old son, Gabe, was sitting at the table coloring on a blank piece of paper.

"Daddy!" Gabe said and ran to his fathers arms. Dean picked him up and kissed the top of his head.

"Hey buddy! How was school?" Dean asked.

"I drew picture of you and Papa and Uncle Sam and Auntie Jess and Grandma and Grandpa," Gabe said. Dean smiled at his youngest son.

"Sounds awesome," Dean said.

"How was work?" Cas asked pulling a baking sheet full of dinner rolls out of the oven. Dean set down his son and came up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around Castiel's middle.

"Same as usual," Dean said and kissed the side of Castiel's head. Cas turned around in Dean's arms. "How was your day off?"

"Very uneventful. I did some cleaning, then I picked up Gabe and Mary from school. Then I started making dinner. Mary is out with a couple friends but I told her to be back by dinner," Cas said. Dean smiled listening to his husbands story. He could listen to Castiel talk all day, no matter what he's talking about. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're amazing," Dean said and kissed Cas softly on the lips. Just then their 15 year old daughter, Mary walked in.

"Ew guys. Not in the kitchen please, this is where we eat," Mary said setting her bag down on one of the chairs. Her brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head, streaks of blue hair dye underneath, the after math of a fight between her and Dean. She also had black eyeliner outlining her brown eyes.

"Mary set the table with your brother," Cas said pressing one more quick kiss to Dean's lips and turned around again to put the finishing touches on dinner. He carried the bowl of bread rolls, the mashed potatoes, and the meatloaf to the table and set it down in the middle.

"Mary put your phone away before I put it away," Dean said. She rolled her eyes and set her phone down on the table next to her. "Good now lets eat."

They ate dinner with little small talk, Gabe telling stories about what happened today at school.

"And then Andy started chasing Annie because he likes her," Gabe said finishing his story and taking a big bite of his mashed potatoes.

"Jesus Gabe, chew with your mouth closed you pig," Mary said trying to sneakily look at her phone

"Mary put your phone away for the last time, and don't be rude to your brother," Dean said shooting her a look. Mary looked to her two fathers then got up from the table and went to her room. Dean let out a sigh and rubbed his hand over his face.

"She's a teenager Dean, she'll be over it in an hour, tops," Cas said grabbing Dean's hand on top of the table.

"Papa can I go play my toys?" Gabe asked and Cas nodded.

"Yeah just put your plate in the sink," He said and Gabe hopped up, put his plate in the sink and ran off to play with his toys. Dean got up shortly after and grabbed both his and Castiel's plate. He went to the sink to start washing them. Cas came up next to him and dried the dishes Dean cleaned.

"Are you in a bad mood?" Castiel asked and Dean shrugged. "You know what ever she does she doesn't mean to hurt you."

"I know. I'm fine," Dean said kissing Castiel's lips. They finished the rest of the dishes.

"I'm going to go give Gabe a bath and get him ready for bed," Castiel said hugging Dean. "You go talk to Mary."

Dean walked up the stairs and stopped outside of Mary's bedroom. He knocked on the door. He heard her music get turned down and she opened the door a crack.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"To talk," Dean said. Down the hall Castiel was washing Gabe's hair, listening to one of his stories with a smile on his face. After he was done he went to his bedroom and found Dean already there sitting on the bed.

"How was your talk with Mary?" Cas asked sitting next to Dean and setting his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's middle and pulled him closer.

"Fine, is Gabriel asleep?" Dean asked and Cas nodded. Dean backed up so he was sitting against the headboard of the bed. Cas went between his legs and pressed his back against Dean's chest. Dean looked at the clock on his nightstand that read 8:57.

"It's only nine o'clock and I'm ready for bed," Cas said Curling up in Dean's arms. Dean flipped him so Cas was on his back and Dean was above him. He leaned down and kissed him and Cas gave a surprised gasp. He Wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled his closer to him. Cas moved his hands so they were under Dean's shirt rubbing up and down his back.

"Dad can you- OH MY GOD!" Mary said running out the door. Dean groaned and fell down next to Cas.

"Shes not going to talk to us for a month," Dean said and Cas laughed still blushing.

"I guess that kind of ruined the mood huh," Cas said and Dean laughed.

"I love you Cas," Dean said resting his head on Castiel's shoudler.

"I love you too Dean Winchester," Cas said pressing one final kiss to the top of his head.


End file.
